Team JNCR
by Gunsandgames
Summary: Meet Team JNCR (Junker). A grumpy but passionate leader, an archer, a shy Faunus, and a nerd who can't keep him mouth shut, what COULD go wrong? The answer: Anything and everything! And when they meet Team RWBY and JNPR, how are they going to even adapt? Let's find out! OCxOC, RubyxOC but not for some time.
1. Chapter 1

**A remake of Team JUCR after my so long hiatus. HOWEVER, in the wake of Monty Oum's passing, my friend and I will make our story better AND COMPLETE IT! We will make him proud of us, as should you. Rest easy, Monty.**

**Disclaimer (and only one): We own our own weapons and characters. The rest goes to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

It was a calm day in the air... Relatively. The cause of it wa a pair of students playing on their scrolls. However, their infuriating match, for one individual, caused him to shout, "SWISS FUCKING CHEESE!" It was followed by laughter. The first one was a slightly tanned person. As lean and skinny as he was, he fit perfectly into his red jacket and jeans and his glasses complemented him. His partially missing ring finger and pinkie was ignored as he dug it into his satchel for a snack.

The other was a slightly more built teen. With his heavily tanned skin and piercing brown eyes, he was intimidating for many. His apparel consisted of a green jacket and a pair of fatigues. His grin was infectious, however.

"Jack, you think we're there?" The first one asked as they finished their game. He put away his scroll and stretched back.

"I doubt it, Ryan," Jack replied. The two simply sat back until Ryan looked out the window, only to see Vale.

"You doubt everything," Ryan joked, pointing out to the city.

"And you have a bad feeling about everything," his friend shot back. The two started to exchange verbal jabs at one another until an announcement interrupted them.

"We will be arriving at Beacon in 20 minutes," they had said as they had passed over the city.

"Hell yeah!" Ryan whooped, only to be smacked promptly on the side of the head.

"No 'hell yeahs,'" Jack chided. He grumbled for a bit. "We don't need your dirty mouth getting us in trouble."

"Hey, I can watch my mouth!" Ryan replied. He paused, thinking for a moment. "Most of the time anyways."

"My point exactly."

"Most isn't all the time!"

"You're still not watching your mouth."

Ryan groaned out of exasperation. He immediately unzipped his jacket and pulled out a lollipop. He unwrapped it, sucking on it and placing the wrapper in his pocket. The two sat in silence for some time until Ryan's scroll buzzed once. "It's mom."

"Oh, by the way, did you pack the laptop?" Jack muttered under his breath. Ryan widened his eyes with fear and looked straight into his satchel in a zipped pouch. He opened it and pulled out his laptop and opened it. On the keyboard was a sticky note.

"Make sure you pack everything, son.

-Mom"

Jack started to chuckle while Ryan let out a large breath of relief. He pulled out his scroll and saw the message from his mom. "Hope you have a good time at Beacon!" she said with a smile.

Ryan let out a small chuckle as the announcement came back on. "We will be landing in one minute."

"Finally," Jack muttered under his breath as he got up. He picked up his duffle bag and prepared to leave. His partner merely put away his items and picked up a near identical bag for the occasion. With a grin and a fist bump, the airship landed and the two exited onto the prestigious campus.

A glance would tell people that it was a weekend or class was in session. However, Ryan knew better than that. The campus was very empty, with the exception of a few people studying, exercising, or socializing. The two started their way towards the main building when Ryan pulled a note from his pocket. It suffered some water damage but it was readable.

"Is that supposed to be the directions to our rooms?" Jack asked curiously. Ryan chuckled nervously.

"Maybe," he replied meekly, only to recieve a smack.

"Idiot," he sighed. The two continued their journey through the campus, periodically asking it's residents for directions, until they came upon the dorm building. "Are you sure this is the building?"

"According to the note, we needed to get to the dorm closest to the cafeteria," Ryan replied, slightly struggling to read it. He tried to read the severely smudged dorm room number but couldn't. The two entered and Ryan passed the note to Jack. "Hey, can you read that? I'm grabbing a soda. You want anything?"

"No thank you," the teen replied as he tried to decipher what could the number be. "Your cousin, Nadine, is here right?"

Jack turned, only to see a duffle bag set down next to him. He growled with a cuss and continued his attempt.

* * *

Ryan was grinning triumphantly as he had finally found a vending machine. With soda, at that! He pulled out some lien from his back pocket and started the transaction. He selected his drink, Prof. Salt, and took the bottle after it had dropped. "Cousin?" Ryan heard a feminine voice call out. A rush of wind and he was immediately picked up into a hug. "You've actually put some meat on you for once!"

"Hey Nadine," he choked out before he was promptly drooped. With a deep breath, he got up from his sitting position. "Long time no see, Nay."

Nadine merely laughed. She was a large person, standing a full head taller than Ryan himself. She had her usually long hair in a small bun while in a pair of cargo shorts and a tank top. "You, too. You haven't visited Vale in so long!"

"I blame work," he laughed before he took a drink. "Want some?"

"Nah," she replied. "I gotta find my partner. She got scared away again."

"By what? Your advances, your giant chest, or just by looking at you?"

"Screw you, too!"

"Can't, we're family."

Nadine pinched her nose and exhaled in annoyance. "Where's your partner?" she asked curiously. Ryan had a grin.

"Lobby," he replied. "Let's go."

* * *

"Yeah... Yeah... Mhm... Thank you, sir. Love you, too," Jack said on his scroll before he disconnected it. He growled under his breath. "When I see him, I'm going to strangle the bitch out of him."

"Strangle the bitch out of me?" Ryan announced loudly with a shit-eating grin on his face. "In front of my favorite cousin, too? Oh how dare you."

Within a second, Jack reached Ryan and slapped him. Hard. Within the same second, he was back up, laughing. "Ryan, you ok?" Nadine asked worryingly.

"I deserved that," Ryan replied as he readjusted his glasses. "Anyways, Jack, you find out what our dorm room is?"

Jack held up the key cards that had the room numbers taped onto them. Dorm 451. "I just found out that the dorm numbers are on the key cards," Jack glared. "Your 'letter' was a love note mixed with a copy of Ozpin's acceptance letter. You're lucky I have the original."

Ryan chuckled in embarrassment. "Oooh, a love letter," Nadine teased. "Who was it from?"

"Nichole," Ryan groaned. "She can't get the hint that I don't know her personally, much less like her."

Jack facepalmed. "Serves you right for being so nice," he muttered under his breath. "Anyways, my name is Jack. Pleasure to meet you, Nadine."

"Nice to meet you, too," Nadine grinned and the two shook hands. "I'm looking for a wolf faunus around here."

"Uh, that one?" Ryan said, pointing his finger at the wolf faunus that tried to sneak away from the lobby. She immediately froze and disappeared at the sound of his voice. "Welp. Now she's gone."

"Help me look for her!"

Jack sighed, "You mean this girl?" He seemed to pick something up by the collar. The student's cloak deactivated, revealing a terrified girl in a large parka coat.

"How did you know she was there?" Nadine asked curiously. The teen merely shrugged.

"I didn't."

"Pl-please put me down," the girl meekly said, in which Jack did let her down. "Thank you."

"Thank goodness I found you, Chasseur," Nadine exhaled in relief. "We need to get to Ozpin's in half an hour."

"That soon!?"

"Yeah. We need to go, now!"

The two girls ran off, the males looking at each other. "Didn't your dad say to meet up with the headmaster?" Ryan asked.

"Yes he did," Jack replied. The two immediately picked up their duffle bags and ran after the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry for the wait but I am lazy. Also, in honor of Monty Oum's birthday, I've completed this chapter. Enjoy! And Monty, rest easy my good man. **

* * *

The four walked into the office of Headmaster Ozpin, where he was sitting behind his desk, reading some dossiers while drinking from his mug. "Ms. Tang, Ms. Loup. I am glad to see you, two, again," he greeted the females, in which they responded back in the same way. "Mr. Rue, Mr. Andrews, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Jack replied respectfully.

"Pleasure to meet you, Headmaster Ozpin," Ryan also said with the same respect, in which gave him an near inaudible growl from Jack. He cast a sideways glance but turned back to the headmaster and nodded.

"Ladies, I would like to request that you step out for a bit," Ozpin said. "This is a talk between us."

"Of course," Nadine said, walking out. Chasseur merely followed her out silently. As soon as the doors closed, Ozpin gestured towards the seats in front of him.

"Sit, would you kindly," he requested, in which the males complied. "Now, since you two are a semester late, you are required to catch up on any assignment your professors have given you, as well as a test and any current assignments as well. You do understand this, don't you?"

"Of course, sir," Ryan replied. "We will not disappoint you."

Jack merely shifted nervously in his seat, casting an annoyed glare at Ryan while hiding it from the Headmaster. "Good," he nodded. "Now, as you would know, everyone is assigned partners and then into four-person teams. You two are one of two pairs not assigned a team."

"By the deduction of you calling in Ms. Tang and Ms. Loup, they are the other pair that is also not assigned a team," Ryan rambled, causing Jack to smack his head.

"Be quiet, you," he growled. "Apologies, Headmaster. He does not know when to be quiet."

Ozpin merely nodded as he observed the two's interactions with each other. "He is correct," he replied. "Your teammates are right outside the door."

Ryan grinned at Jack, but it disappeared when it was met with a glare. The man in front of them simply called the two females in. "Did you need us, Professor Ozpin?" Nadine asked when the pair came and stopped by the desk.

"I just have good news for you," was his reply. "I now have your teammates. Girls, meet Ryan Andrews and Jack la Rue."

As the two students dropped their jaws, Ryan simply waved. "Heyo," he joked, causing another smack from his partner.

"Although it isn't in the auditorium, your team name and leader will be done," Ozpin announced, causing Ryan to mutter something under his breath. "You four will now be known as Team JNCR, lead by Jack la Rue."

A comfortable silence lasted for five seconds before Ryan turned to Jack. "You owe me," he grinned before standing up. "Thank you, sir."

"Rest for now," Ozpin nodded. "It and preparation will be needed by you two."

Jack stood up as well. "We will," he assured. "Have a good day."

With that, the four exited the office and took a right, where they found a cardboard box in a corner. "Strange," Nadine commented. "We didn't see that there."

"Maybe we just didn't pay attention," Chasseur spoke up. Ryan nodded in agreement and Jack shrugged. The four entered the elevator and just when it closed, the boys could have sworn they saw a man come from the corner where the box was.

* * *

Ryan and Jack dropped the duffle bags to the side of the door. The dorm was average; it had a window, some shelves, a desk, and four beds. A poster was hung up but was ignored. "Man is it plain," Ryan commented, causing him to be smacked by both Jack and Nadine.

"Fucker," she huffed. Ryan fixed his glasses and looked towards the beds.

"Uh, who's bed is who's?" he asked.

"Mine is the one on the far left, Chasseur's the one on the far right," Nadine replied. The two beds in between layed unused. The shorter male walked over to the left one and collapsed on it.

"Ahh, this feels nice," he said.

"Nice, _nice!?_" his cousin cried incredulously. "Those fucking things are hard as rocks!"

Jack sat down on his. "It's really firm," he noted.

"Bow chicka bow- OW!" Ryan said, but was smack once again.

"Perv," Nadine growled. Chasseur watched this happen, not knowing what to do. However, she did take a step towards the restroom to change. After all, it was nearing six o'clock.

"I'll shower first," she called out shyly, earning a thumbs up from Ryan.

"I'll do second!" he called. "Jack, I advise you go third. She takes an hour to shower."

"I do not!" Nadine retorted. A snort was heard from Ryan. "Asshole!"

"Love you, too, Nay!"

"Is this really your relationship?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yup. Give it a while and we won't be fighting as much."

"I look forward to that day."

"Hurtful! So, who's up for a playthrough of Outlast?"

Ryan was answered with a pillow to the face.

"Just sleep after you take a shower," Jack growled before he put his dufflebag down.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and rushed but I wanted to release it just for Monty.**


End file.
